As display screens are widely used in a large variety of electronic devices for various application scenarios, the shape of the display screen is no longer limited to a rectangle. Irregular-shaped display screens, especially circular display screens, are emerging as a hot research topic.
An existing circular display screen includes a plurality of pixels arranged in rows, in which to fit arc edges of the circular display screen, adjacent pixels are configured to have step transitions at the edges of the display screen. Because the pixel often has a rectangular shape, such step transitions induce sawtooth at the edges of the circular display screen. Moreover, because the relative arrangement of red, green and blue pixels is often fixed, the circular display screen may exhibit severe colorful edge area. On the other hand, because of Mach band effect, viewers may observe a higher luminance at the edges of the circular display screen, i.e., bright edges of the circular display screen may be observed.
The disclosed methods to improve display performance on the edges of a circular display screen are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.